thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Mauntell
Status: Needs renovation Lucius Mauntell is a retired victor from District 8. He was created by The Targaryen of District 4. lucius mauntell.png lucius mauntell anime.PNG lucius mauntell irl.jpg Basic Information Age: 12 Gender: '''Male '''Birthday: November 4th Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Hair Colour: '''Brunette '''Eye Colour: '''Brown '''Height: '''5'4 '''Weapon(s): Bow and arrows, hand to hand combat, intelligence 'Family: ' *Ashlynn Mauntell (mother) *Eric Mauntell ("former" grandfather, deceased) *Tiana Mauntell (grandmother, deceased) *Arcania Mauntell (great-aunt) *Horatio Mauntell (first cousin once removed) *Ainslee Mauntell (second cousin) *Amethyst Mauntell (cousin/"first cousin once removed") *Narcerion Mauntell (cousin/"first cousin once removed", deceased) *Ralen Mauntell (cousin/"first cousin once removed") *Michael Mauntell ("former" uncle, mortal enemy, deceased) *Katelyn Mauntell ("former" aunt, mortal enemy, deceased) '''Home: '''District 8 '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Second child and only son of Ashlynn Mauntell '''Usual affiliation: '''Ashlynn Mauntell, Leonardo Monet '''Usual alliance: '''None, loner but if Leonardo Monet is entered into the same Games as him, he will ally with him. '''Love Interest(s): '''None '''Reasons for Winning: '''So he can have enough power to continue to be able to survive his "former" aunt and uncle's attempts to end his life (via hitmen/assassins), to be able to fund a search for his mother, so that he can show his mother that he's okay if she's alive (despite the fact that he's entering a fight to the death, he is showing a positive spirit due to his determination to win). Backstory Lucius was born in District 8 to the incredibly famous victor Ashlynn Mauntell, on her 29th birthday. His father is unknown. She moved to District 8 because she was getting sick and tired of the fame. He was named after his mother's first love, who was shot dead by Peacekeepers during a riot back in 1. His mother was only 16, nearly 17 at the time of his death. Mother and son enjoyed privacy in D8 for 12 years, until one day, Ashlynn went missing. Many suspected that she had been killed. Her disappearance was mysterious and unexpected. Lucius suddenly became focused on trying to find his mother. However, his "former" aunt and uncle had other plans for him, thinking that he couldn't cope without his victor mother. They wanted Lucius to die, believing that Ashlynn was dead and that Lucius' death was the next opportunity that had to avenge the death of their father, Lucius' grandfather, as well as their mother. And so with various hitmen and assassins, they attempted to kill their missing "former" sister's son. Lucius survived these attempts however and volunteered for the next edition of the Games as entering the Games was the quickest way to inform his mother that he was okay, and becoming victor would make survival of the attempts on his life easier (he would be able to afford hitmen and assassins, if he won the Games, to end his "former" aunt and uncle's lives, now that they were his mortal enemies, as well as fund a search for his mother). His backup plan, if he isn't able to volunteer for the Games, is to enter the art forging business and learn from his friend Leonardo Monet, who happens to be a very insane and murderous person, despite the fact that Ashlynn has warned him against being involved in crime. However, what Lucius doesn't know is that Leonardo has also decided to volunteer, for reasons unknown (more or likely that he got bored of art forging), shattering all of Lucius' plans, possibly even his existence, entirely. Personality *Lucius is serious like his mother. *He has his mother's intelligence and ability to make wise decisions. *He can also be brutally honest. *Unlike his mother, he trusts certain people. But he is not open to everyone. *He isn't afraid of death. *There is a side of him that is friendly and pleasant, as well as vulnerable, but only those who he is close to ever see this side of him. *He is a little bit more laidback than his mother. *He is a very determined person. He is determined to win the Games (see reasons for winning). Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Archery, intelligence, fighting '''Weaknesses: '''Swimming, tree climbing Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Fate Lucius managed to volunteer for the Games before Leonardo could. Whilst Lucius was in the Games, Leonardo was poisoned and killed at a party he hosted in his art gallery, now making it vital for Lucius to win the Games if he wanted to follow through with his plan of finding his mother and eliminating his aunt and uncle. He also didn't know that Ashlynn was alive. She had been watching Lucius' ordeal in the Games, but she was being held hostage by a crazy cult that originated from the Capitol for what seemed like reasons unknown. They threatened to kill her if she tried to break free, so she had to watch her son struggle to survive if she wanted to live and see him again. And he did eventually win the Games. He used some of his money to hire bodyguards, as well as fund the search for his mother. Almost four days after the search for Ashlynn began, an elderly woman found Ashlynn's star necklace near a hill. The Peacekeepers who were helping with the search believed that the necklace could be anybody's. However, Lucius explained the necklace and how it was definitely his mother's. The Peacekeepers now saw this as a possible hint to where Ashlynn could be. Eventually, the secret entrance of the cult's District 8 base, where Ashlynn had been kept hostage, was discovered. All of the members were shot dead. Lucius freed his mother, finally reuniting with her. Lucius and Ashlynn tracked down Katelyn and Michael. The twin siblings and lovers were forced to admit that they had lost the battle. But before they were killed by mother and son, Katelyn and Michael revealed that under the suggestion of one of the hitmen that they had hired to go after Lucius, they hired the cult to kidnap Ashlynn, to provoke Lucius. They had known all along that Ashlynn was alive. They also revealed the existence of Amethyst, Ralen and Narcerion before being shot in the head and heart with arrows. Ashlynn and Lucius attempted to track down the trio, by starting in District 8. They managed to find Amethyst and get the information they needed. Amethyst revealed that she had been separated from her brothers, meaning that they all ended up living with different families in different districts. From what she had found out, Narcerion had died in an unfortunate accident. The pair revealed to Amethyst the truth about the death of her parents. However, Amethyst wasn't even fazed by it. In fact, she felt sympathetic towards the mother and son standing before her. Both of them smiled, before saying goodbye to Amethyst. The pair had finally felt closure. Both Lucius and Ashlynn had gotten their revenge on the twin siblings, by killing them. Ashlynn was no longer missing and now Lucius no longer had to worry about finding his mother and having the threat of hitmen attempting to take his life. And so the two went back to living almost peacefully in District 8. Notable relationships '''Ashlynn: '''Lucius loves his mother and is appreciative of the fact that she isn't an overbearing mother. He was determined to find her when she went missing and after winning the Games, he managed to find her. Ashlynn's kidnapping and eventual rescue only made the two closer. '''Grandparents: '''Eric and Tiana died before Lucius was born, thus he never had a relationship with them. '''Katelyn and Michael: '''Lucius had no love for his aunt and uncle, and they had no love for him, believing that he had to die for Eric to be avenged as they "believed" that Ashlynn had died. But what really happened was that they had Ashlynn kidnapped via a crazy cult originating from the Capitol. They did this as it was suggested to them by one of the hitmen they had hired to go after Lucius. They hoped that Ashlynn's kidnapping would provoke Lucius, but it only made him determined to find her. And eventually, he did. This caused the demise of the twins as they were shot by Ashlynn and Lucius in both the head and the heart. '''Amethyst: '''Like Ashlynn, Lucius only encountered Amethyst once but during that encounter, Amethyst and Lucius were friendly with one another and got along. Family AshlynnUncropped.png|Ashlynn Mauntell, mother Eric mauntell.png|Eric Mauntell, "former" grandfather † Tiana mauntell.png|Tiana Mauntell, grandmother † Arcania mauntell.png|Arcania Mauntell, great-aunt Amethyst mauntell.png|Amethyst Mauntell, cousin Narcerion mauntell.png|Narcerion Mauntell, cousin † Ralen mauntell.png|Ralen Mauntell, cousin Katelyn mauntell.png|Katelyn Mauntell, "former" aunt † Michael mauntell.png|Michael Mauntell, "former" uncle † Horatio mauntell.png|Horatio Mauntell, first cousin once removed Ainslee mauntell.png|Ainslee Mauntell, second cousin Gallery Trivia *I made him out of complete boredom. *He is Billie's fifth victor. **Lucius is the youngest of Billie's victors (age: 12). **He is also Billie's first male victor. Category:Males Category:District 8 Category:12 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Victors Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes